Recipe for Success
by Cleone
Summary: As one of the country's finest chefs, Uchiha Sasuke knows just about everything about cooking. But the recipe for making a blonde dobe fall in love with you and breaking up with your snotty wife? Now that's a toughie. COMPLETE
1. Chapter One

**A/N: If you remember this story from Rurouni Linda's account…THIS IS NOT STOLEN! I'M RUROUNI LINDA! THIS FIC IS MINE! **

**The reason I'm posting this again is because…well…I had a sort of attachment to this fic. Yeah, pretty lame, huh?**

**Recipe for Success**

Stirring. Kneading. Simmering. Boiling. Frying. Chaos. That's what most of his day consisted of.But I guess that's what you get for being the head chef of one of Konoha's premiere food joints.

Head Chef and Owner of _Sheek _(yes, that's how it's spelled) Uchiha Sasuke had been in the restaurant business for almost three years now. He had discovered his culinary talents at the ripe age of seventeen and decided to open his own restaurant in the village. Sasuke had started out with a small, dumpy building and only three assistant chefs, but the business and popularity of _Sheek _grew after people discovered how good the food was.

One year after the opening of _Sheek, _Sasuke met a young woman named Shizuka who also had immense cooking talent. He hired her immediately and soon their relationship grew to be more than just Head Chef and Assistant Chef. In the spring of that year the two were married and were very happy together…or at least, that's how it seemed to most people.

The truth was, Sasuke was beginning to get very tired of Shizuka. Yeah, sure, the sex was good and all, but there didn't seem to be any actual love in their relationship. Their usual routine was cook, fuck, and sleep. That's it. That's how it was every day. No roses or kisses or I Love You's. Just the usual restaurant work and then some meaningless screwing around.

Sasuke sighed as pulled the keys to the restaurant out of his pocket, his wife standing close behind him, tapping her foot impatiently. Yup, it was going to be just another day with the normal, everyday schedule.

"Ugh, I just want to get today over with," Shizuka complained.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Stop complaining."

He finally found the right key and shoved it into the lock. He shoved the door open and stepped inside. The tables had been the same way they had always been since Sasuke could remember: white linen table cloths, napkins folded elegantly, and numerous pieces of the finest silverware that you could find. Pictures by Picasso, Van Gogh, and other famous artists hung above the set tables next to the modern wall-lights.

Shizuka stepped past him. "Come on, ya slowpoke. We gotta get ready for the day."

The two walked to the back of the restaurant and in through the swinging silver door kitchen. Shizuka went to one of the counters, bent down, and took out a large pot. She shrugged.

"Guess I'll get going on the soup of the day."

Sasuke leaned against a counter opposite from her. "Okay."

He watched Shizuka in silence as she chopped up some parsley. It was so…awkward. Why couldn't he talk to his _wife _of all people? Weren't you supposed to do that? You know, like share your feelings with your life partner or something like that? Wasn't that a part of marriage?

Shizuke turned around. "What? Is there something on my butt?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No."

Shizuke frowned and walked up to him. She pointed the knife she was cutting with right at Sasuke's face.

"You've been acting really strange lately. Is there something wrong?"

Sasuke raised his brow and quickly grabbed hold of the knife. "Nah, I'm fine. And don't you go pointing that knife at me, Missy."

Shizuka smiled and for the first time since they met, Sasuke once again saw the blonde-haired, blue-eyed, sweet-natured girl who walked into his restaurant on that rainy day two years ago, declaring that she needed a job and fast. But immediately, that girl vanished again and the present Shizuka was standing in front of him once more. She frowned and turned away from him.

"I guess I'll be getting back to work."

"Yeah…me too."

The day dragged on, nothing interesting or unusual going on…until around noon-time, the busiest time of the day. Sasuke was neatly folding rolls of sushi, not really paying very much attention to his work since he had done this so many times before. He yawned and blinked a few times.

"This sucks," he mumbled. "Nothing interesting ever goes on."

Sasuke felt a small tap on his shoulder and turned around, facing one of his sous chefs. "What?"

The sous chef gave him a small bow. "Sorry to disturb you, Sensei, but-"

Sasuke wiped his hands off on the white chefs' coat. "But what?"

The chef pointed over behind him. "There's someone here to see you."

Sasuke sighed. "God."

He shoved the sous chef aside and hurried through the silver kitchen door, thinking 'What idiot is disturbing me-'

_Thump!_

Sasuke bumped into something hard but short and landed onto the floor. He glared up at whoever had dared to make him fall.

"What the hell are you-" Sasuke squinted his eyes. "N-Naruto?"

What in the heck was his former teammate doing here? They hadn't even seen each other for…what was it now…almost five years?

The blonde boy grinned. "Heh heh, just as stupid and clumsy as ever."

The people eating at the tables began to glance over at the two, whispering and giggling. Sasuke noticed this and quickly stood up. He grabbed Naruto by the collar and dragged him back into the kitchen.

"What do you want?" He hissed.

Naruto smiled, took out a sheet of paper from his pocket, and held it up to Sasuke's face. "I want a job."

Sasuke glanced at the paper. "We don't have any job offer-" He groaned and slapped his forehead. "Damn, Shizuka."

Naruto cocked his head. "Shizuka."

Sasuke turned his face away from him, blushing. "My wife…" he mumbled.

There was complete silence for only a few seconds before Naruto burst out laughing.

"YOUR WIFE?" He gasped. "NOW THAT'S RICH!"

All of the chefs in the kitchen were now staring at them. Sasuke immediately dropped Naruto and stuck a finger into his chest.

"Just get the hell outta here, got it?"

"But I need a job!" Naruto whined.

"No. You don't even know how to cook."

"Please!" Naruto persisted.

"No!"

Naruto put on his puppy dog eyes. "Will you think about it?"

Sasuke exhaled deeply. "Fine. I'll _think _about it."

After knowing Naruto for most of his life, Sasuke knew that answer would satisfy the boy. At least, for now.

Naruto cheered. "Yeah! Woo hoo!" He ran out of the kitchen, pumping his fists into the air.

Sasuke shook his head. "Dobe."

He turned and noticed the whole kitchen was silent and the chefs were still staring at him. He frowned.

"Get back to work!"

And the business resumed as usual.

Later that night Sasuke and Shizuka were in bed, naked of course, and lying about two feet away from each other. Sasuke had always thought it strange that besides "making love", they never actually did anything else in bed, like snuggle with one another or even talk or anything. He continued to stare up at the white ceiling, hearing his wife's even, calm breathing. For some reason, he couldn't stop thinking about the day's events. Naruto? You had to be kidding! He thought he'd never see him again, and that made him rather happy. Besides, Naruto had always just been a nuisance to him.

"Someone came to the restaurant today," Sasuke said quietly.

"Really?" Shizuka replied, still turned away from him.

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, someone I knew really well."

"Really…" Shizuka said again, not seeming all that interested in what her husband had to say.

Sasuke continued. "He's a really stupid, klutzy, loud guy. He wanted a job."

"Hm…"

Sasuke glanced over at Shizuka. Her back was turned to him and her long blonde hair was fanned out across the pillow. He shook his head. For a moment, Sasuke thought he had seen Naruto lying next to him. Ugh, just the thought sent shivers down his spine.

"…Shizuka?"

Shizuka finally turned around and faced him. "What is it?"

Sasuke stared directly into her bright blue eyes. Bright blue eyes…straw-blonde hair…god, why did she have to be so much like him? He cleared his throat.

"Shizuka…when was the last time we said 'I Love You' to each other?"

Shizuka stared back at him, confused. She looked down.

"Ya know, that's a good question. I'm really not sure."

"Oh…"

Shizuka began running her finger over the stitches of the bed sheet. "Eh, it's not that important, is it?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I guess not."

Shizuka once again turned her back on him. "Look, let's just get some sleep."

Sasuke stared at his wife's pale back. It didn't make sense. It didn't make any sense at all.

"Shizuka?"

Shizuka sighed, exasperated. "What do you want, Sasuke?"

'Oh, I don't know, maybe an 'I Love You'.' Sasuke thought.

He closed his eyes. "Nothing…nothing at all."

**Sous chef- Basically, it's an amateur chef training under a more experienced chef. Please correct me if I'm wrong.**

**A/N: Yes…I hate Shizuka, too. She shall die a slow, painful death! (laughs evilly) Till next time!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Recipe for Success**

If there was one night that stuck out the most in Sasuke's mind it had to be his wedding night. No, and it wasn't because that was the night that he had lost his virginity. It was because of what happened _after _the "love-making"…

(_Flashback)_

The happy couple stumbled into the room, being careful not break the kiss they were sharing as they made their way to the bed. Sasuke pulled away as he pinned Shizuka on the bed and started to strip off her clothes. He thought he had seen something lacy sticking out of the collar of her dress and that had gotten him excited. Shizuka giggled and stroked his cheek.

"Sasuke, you don't need to rush it! We have the rest of our lives to look forward to!"

Sasuke grunted as he continued his work. "Eh, give me a break."

Shizuka rested her arms behind her head as Sasuke pulled down the dress to her ankles (his suspicions of something lacy underneath had been correct, by the way). "We'll be happy for the rest of our lives, right?"

"I sure hope so," Sasuke replied, starting to work off the lacy item.

The moments after that pretty much consisted of vigorous yet passionate and meaningful lovemaking, an affectionate kiss every five minutes or so, and a quick "I Love You" every ten seconds. Sasuke had also found some certain spots on the girls' body that he particularly liked and would hit them with his mouth just to hear her moan with pleasure and scream out his name. This was surely what heaven was like.

A few hours later, Sasuke had woken up to the sounds of heavy sobs made by his partner. Shizuka had been crying. He leaned over and tried for a very long time to comfort her, giving her sloppy kisses on her neck, hitting the "sweet spots" over and over again, saying "I Love You"…but none of it worked. Shizuka continued crying.

And after that night, things were never the same between them.

_(End of Flashback)_

'She's doing it…again,' Sasuke thought exasperatedly the next morning.

The bathroom light was on and the same sobbing he had heard on the wedding night could be heard. What she was always crying about, Sasuke never knew. And if he wanted to find out, he wasn't sure. That was pretty much what every aspect of their relationship was like: uncertainty.

He wrapped a bed sheet around his waist and made his way to the bathroom. Shizuka was leaning on the counter, her face buried in her hands and her body shaking. Sasuke leaned against the door way.

"Morning," he said quietly.

Shizuka's face shot up and she stared directly at him. "Sasuke…please leave me alone."

Sasuke walked right past her. "Don't worry. I didn't come to bother you. I came to take a shower."

Shizuka sniffled. "So you don't care about me, huh?"

A small smile came across Sasuke's face as he gave Shizuka the same half-ass answer she had always given him:

"I don't know."

Later that morning, Sasuke trudged along the sidewalk to his teammate's house. Man oh man he never thought he'd see that place again. He quickly knocked on the door.

"Hey, you dobe-"

He stopped in mid-sentence. Since when did he use _that _word again? Come on, that was the nickname he had given Naruto ten years ago and yet he was still using it! Sasuke cleared his throat and continued.

"-it's me."

A few seconds later the door slowly opened and Naruto walked out, still in his pajamas and very tired looking.

"Whaddya want?" He rubbed his eyes.

Sasuke tried to hold back his laughter. It really was quite funny seeing a full grown man wear kiddy pajamas and slur his words. He shook his head and regained his composure.

"Uh…you get the job."

Naruto quit rubbing his eyes and stared at him. "Really?"

Sasuke ran his hand coolly through his hair. "Yeah, aren't I just so generous?"

It really was quite unbelievable that Naruto had been tired because he jumped up into the air and cheered.

"Yeah! Woo-hoo! I'm gonna be on Food Network some day!"

Sasuke turned away from him and rolled his eyes. 'In ten years, he still hasn't changed.' He started to walk away.

"Be at the restaurant in an hour. You'll start working there right away."

"…Is your wife going to be there?"

Sasuke stopped and blinked. He turned back around and glared at Naruto.

"Why?"

Naruto smiled. "Just wanted to see what kind of chick you bagged! Is she sexy or ugly or skinny or fat or what?"

Sasuke turned on his heel. "None of your business."

Naruto pressed on. "So what, you don't like talking about her?"

'Exactly.' Sasuke thought, not looking back at his new sous chef. 'I don't even like to think about her…'

**A/N: Sorry sorry sorry! That was really short! (bows down for forgiveness) Please forgive me!**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: Nothing much to say except ENJOY!**

**Recipe for Success**

Sasuke knew that from the moment that Naruto announced his arrival in the kitchen that hiring him was a bad idea. He had absolutely no knowledge of food whatsoever and made the other chefs in the kitchen extremely irritated. He had even messed up the simple task of putting a roast in the oven, which even the stupidest of people could do.

"But I guess that Naruto is on an even greater level of stupidity," Sasuke mumbled as he put the last of the fires out that Naruto had started in the oven.

"HEY!" Naruto shouted behind Sasuke, causing him to jump and hit his head on the top of the oven. "What do I get to do now! Huh? Huh? HUH?"

Sasuke spun around and looked him straight in the eye. He yanked the towel that was hung around his neck and slapped it in Naruto's hand.

"You…will…clean…DISHES!"

Naruto's jaw dropped. "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! SASUKE, YOU ARE SUCH A DICK!"

Sasuke clenched his fist. "Just remember who gave you this job," he hissed.

He grabbed a dish of newly made chicken marsala off of the counter and stormed his way out of the kitchen. He stomped off to the correct table (table four) and slammed down the dish.

"Here ya go," he muttered, turning on his heel and about to walk away.

He stopped in his tracks as he heard a loud squeal. Well, actually, two loud squeals.

"EEKKKK! LOOK, INO-PIG! IT'S SASUKE-KUN!"

"SASUKE-KUN! OVER HERE, OVER HERE!"

Sasuke winced as he turned around. 'Great…looks like after all this time, the fan club is still alive."

He plastered a fake smile on his face as he turned back around. "Sakura, Ino, great to see you again."

Sakura held her hand over her heart and her eyes shown. "Oh, Sasuke-kun! You're a chef now! EEEK! That's so amazing!"

Ino giggled. "Oh Sasuke-kun! You must make so much money and your food must be so wonderful!" She leaned over the table. "So are you supporting any lucky lady yet with all that money?"

The smile immediately vanished from Sasuke's face. "Uh, heh heh…"

"Oh…I'm I interrupting something?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he felt Shizuka grab hold of his arm and snuggle up close to him. He didn't take it seriously. She was just doing that to make Sakura and Ino jealous. And she was succeeding quite well.

Sakura's mouth dropped and she pointed at Shizuka. "SASUKE-KUN!" She roared. "Who-who is _that_?"

Shizuka giggled and flipped her blonde hair. Sasuke sighed.

"Sakura, Ino, I'd like you to meet…my wife."

It was like a bomb had been dropped on table number four. Sakura and Ino were now standing up and staring at Shizuka in awe.

"Your-your WIFE!"

Sasuke let some air out of his mouth. "Yup."

Shizuka pressed even closer. "You heard him, dearest." She held out her left hand. "We're married! And guess what?" She lowered her voice. "We have hot, passionate sex every single night!"

Sakura and Ino continued to stare at her until finally Sakura burst into tears and ran out of the restaurant. Ino stared after her, startled, and ran after her.

"Sakura! Come back!"

Shizuka sighed and squeezed Sasuke's arm. "It was nice meeting you!" She called after them.

Sasuke ran his hand through his hair. "Really, Shizuka, that wasn't necessary." He frowned. "And we lost customers, too."

Shizuka let go of his arm. "I just want people to know that you're my man." She stuck out her tongue. "Aren't I such a bitch?"

"Tell me about it," Sasuke said under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Shizuka shrugged. "Well, whatever. I better get going to my doctor's appointment."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "You have a doctor's appointment?"

Shizuka nodded. "Sorry, I think I forgot to tell you."

"You forget to tell me a lot of things."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Shizuka stared at him. "Oh…okay."

They continued to stare at each other for a moment, and Sasuke even half-expected to get a kiss goodbye. But it never came. Shizuka turned away from him.

"I'll see you at home later tonight."

"Okay. See ya."

Sasuke looked after his wife until she was out the door until he turned on his heel and nearly fell into Naruto. He stumbled back, angry.

"NARUTO! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DOING DISHES!"

But it didn't seem like Naruto was paying any attention to him. He was staring out the door of the restaurant.

"You're married…to _that _foxy lady!"

Sasuke frowned. "What's it to you?"

Naruto made a gesture under his chest. "Her boobs are like frickn' huge man! And she has an ass like JLo! Sasuke, you lucky son of a bitch!"

Sasuke twitched. "That's what you think."

Naruto grinned. "So do you guys do _it_?"

Sasuke was taken aback. "N-Naruto, we're _married. _Of course we, we-"

"Hump like dogs in heat!"

Now it was Sasuke's turn to be startled. How could a grown man be talking like this?

"I much more prefer the term 'make love'."

'Even though it's not really _love,_' he thought to himself.

Naruto patted Sasuke on the shoulder. "So you're finally a man now."

Sasuke shook his head. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Naruto giggled and headed back to the kitchen.

And the day resumed.

* * *

It was just another usual night. Sasuke and Shizuka were once again silent in bed. Sasuke rubbed his leg lightly. After time, sex began to hurt a bit.

He turned over and looked at Shizuka, who was, as always, turned away from him. "So…how was your appointment?"

"Oh. Oh, it was fine."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

Silence once again took over. Sasuke looked to his right and stared at the picture that was on the nightstand. It was a picture from their wedding day. The happy couple was holding hands with huge grins on their faces, ready to start off their "wonderful" life together. Sasuke remembered how happy he was that day, thinking how happy his life was going to be with this woman…

"I'm pregnant."

Sasuke shook his head and looked at Shizuka. "What?"

Shizuka took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant," she repeated.

Sasuke blinked several times. "Oh…oh really?"

Shizuka nodded slowly. "Uh-huh."

"Oh, well…that's…cool."

"Yeah."

Sasuke's eyes widened. What the hell? He just found out that he was going to be a father and the only thing he could say was "That's cool"? What the hell? There was definitely something wrong with this.

"Are you mad at me?" Shizuka asked timidly.

Sasuke rested his arms behind his head. "Of course not. It was my stupid sperm that got you knocked up."

Shizuka laughed quietly. Sasuke smiled and glanced over at her. Really, he did like to see her happy, and he wanted more than anything to make her happy. Especially with this new situation they had on their hands.

"Shizuka?"

"Hm?"

"I want you to know that I want you to be happy."

Shizuka didn't respond for a minute. "Thank you, Sasuke."

And the two fell asleep, two feet away from each other. Yup, just another normal night.


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: Okay, I have been getting a lot of comments on the speed of the story and the lack of Sasu/Naru-ness. In my opinion, a slower story is better than a faster-paced story. But no need to worry any more: the Sasu/Naru-ness begins in this chapter. **

**Recipe for Success**

The next morning Naruto had actually been of use in the kitchen. He had cleaned all of the dishes from last nights' customers, mopped the floor, and even put a chicken breast in the oven without starting a single fire! He was full of energy and was quick to complete his tasks.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was tired and grumpy and was pretty much a dead-weight. The full shock of finding out that his wife was pregnant had finally hit him. His eyes drooped as he sloppily mixed dry ingredients for a loaf of Italian bread, thinking about what it would be like to be a dad and how much more he would have to work to support his future family.

'I knew we should've used some kind of protection,' he thought, carelessly letting flour spill onto the counter.

Sasuke felt a small tap on his shoulder and spun around. Shizuka was standing behind him, her face pale and her hand held over her stomach.

"I think I'm starting to feel the effects of getting knocked up," Shizuka grumbled.

Sasuke sighed and wiped his hands off on his apron. "Need to rest?"

She shrugged. "Looks like you need it more than I do."

Sasuke yawned. "I was just thinking a lot last night."

"Me too."

Sasuke turned back to the flour mixture. "If you need to go home, that's okay with me."

Shizuka cleared her throat. "Actually…I was wondering if I could make a quick trip out of the village for a while."

Sasuke slowly turned back to her. "What for?"

Shizuka scratched her head. "I would like to visit my parents for a while. I wanna…you know…" She winked. "Tell them the big news."

Sasuke sighed exasperatedly. "Guess there's no stopping you."

"Oh come on, it'll only be for a few days!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "You do know that that big-shot actress is coming tomorrow and we need you to make the dessert."

Shizuka bit her lip. "Well, how about…" She looked around the kitchen and pointed at Naruto, who was washing off a cheese knife. "How about you get your little friend to make it? Just teach him how."

Sasuke crossed his arms. "You got to be kidding. If he cooked in your place, we'd get the worst reviews in the whole village."

Shizuka touched his arm lightly and looked him straight in the eyes. "Please, honey…"

Sasuke blinked. Did she just call him _honey_? She hadn't called him that for ages! He rolled his eyes and leaned back on the counter.

"Okay. You can go."

Shizuka smiled. "Thank you. I'll go home to pack and then be on my way."

"Alright."

Shizuka stared at him and rather hesitantly gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Sasuke felt his face burn and he looked back at her.

"Sh-Shizuka!"

Shizuka turned on her heel and quickly walked out of the kitchen. Sasuke's shoulders dropped and he went back to making the bread.

'What did I expect?' He thought, now being more careful with the flour mixture. 'Our relationship will never go back to being romantic.' Sasuke groaned. 'And now I have to teach that dobe how to make chocolate mousse.'

Sasuke finished with the loaf of bread and, with much pain, called out Naruto's name.

"Yo, Dobe!"

"I'M NOT DOBE!" A shriek voice screamed back. "MY NAME'S NARUTO!"

Sasuke drummed his fingers on the counter. "Yeah, whatever. Just come here, dobe."

Naruto stomped over to Sasuke, grumbling about how much of a jerk his boss was. He crossed his arms and frowned.

"What?"

Sasuke sighed. "Tomorrow some actress is coming to eat."

Naruto grinned. "Really really REALLY? Who?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Like I know." He scratched his head. "Shizuka won't be here to make the dessert tomorrow so…"

Naruto raised his brow. "What does this gotta do with me?"

"Well…" Sasuke groaned and a pained expression formed on his face. "You're gonna hafta fill in for her."

Naruto's jaw dropped and he simply stared at Sasuke, who kept his eyes closed and prepared for a maelstrom of bragging.

"So you want _me _to cook for an _actress_? Are you serious?"

Sasuke slowly nodded his head and Naruto cheered loudly.

"HAHAHA! I KNEW I WAS GREAT! YOU COULD NEVER LIVE WITHOUT ME, SASUKE, AND YOU KNOW IT!"

Sasuke clenched his fists. "Yeah, yeah. Be at my house by eight. I have to teach you how to make the dessert."

Naruto saluted, the fox-like grin still on his face. "Heh heh, roger that!"

With that, he ran back to the sink to finish cleaning off the knives. Sasuke rested his hand on the cabinet door and leaned against the counter.

'Stupid dobe. Stupid Shizuka. Stupid restaurant. Stupid…life.'

* * *

Eight o' clock came and went, and Naruto still hadn't shown up for dessert training. Sasuke sat at the kitchen table, his hand holding up his head and his mind wandering. He usually dealt with stress pretty well, but with the girl who probably had minimal feelings for him getting pregnant with his child, a huge celebrity coming to the restaurant tomorrow, and with the success of that restaurant riding on the village screw-up, anyone could feel the heat.

Sasuke leaned back in his chair and rested his hands behind his head. Truth be told, he was actually a bit glad that there would be company tonight. Yeah, his wife was an okay partner, but his former teammate would be coming, and he had shared a lot more with him.

Sasuke looked at the clock (8:13). "But I still _hate_ Naruto. He's just so…"

Right at that moment, there was a loud knock on the door that caused Sasuke to jump out of his seat.

"Hey!" Yelled a loud, high-pitched voice. "I am here!"

Sasuke stormed to the door and pulled it open. "Godammit, dobe! Why are you so goddamn late!"

Naruto scratched his head. "I'm late? But I could've sworn-"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Look, just get in here. We have a lot of work to do."

Naruto quickly walked through the door and Sasuke slammed it shut. Naruto looked at his surroundings for a moment, speechless.

"WOAH! Sasuke, you have a nice house!"

Sasuke growled. "Idiot! We have to get cooking!"

Naruto stared at him. "Damn, what got up your butt?"

'The fact that you have to substitute in for my bitchy wife,' Sasuke thought as he led Naruto to the kitchen.

He stopped at the counter and turned to Naruto, who was still in awe that his rival had such a fancy place to live. Sasuke cleared his throat and Naruto finally turned his attention to him.

"I will teach you to make…chocolate mousse."

Naruto cocked his head. "Huh? What the hell is that?"

Now it was Sasuke's turn to be surprised. "You don't know…what _chocolate mousse _is?"

Naruto shrugged and Sasuke slapped his forehead.

'Oh god, I knew this would be bad.'

He pointed to the refrigerator. "Just get out the carton of cream and then get the cocoa powder out of the cabinet. I'll get the whisk and bowl."

Naruto nodded and walked to the fridge as Sasuke reached under the sink and pulled out his large sliver mixing bowl. The two were silent as they gathered the ingredients and tools. Sasuke glanced over at the other man as he got out the whisk.

'I never thought…I'd ever see him again. And yet here we are, cooking together.'

They met back at the counter and set their things down. Naruto blinked a few times.

"Is this mousse thing any _good_?"

Sasuke looked at him with a look of smug self-satisfaction on his face. "Of course it's good. It is _my _recipe."

Naruto snorted. "Yeah right! It'll probably taste like crap!"

Sasuke frowned and handed the carton of cream to Naruto. "Shut up and just pour two cups of this into the bowl."

Naruto stared at the carton. "But where are the measuring-"

"Just eye it! Stupid…"

Naruto glared at him before opening up the carton and slowly pouring out the cream while Sasuke overlooked the operation. They were once again silent.

"Hey…Sasuke." Naruto said quietly, putting down the cream.

"Hm?"

Naruto blushed slightly. "If you don't mind me asking…where did you learn to cook?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto and didn't answer. Woah, someone actually _wanted _to hear about his past! Someone actually _cared! _Shizuka never wanted to talk about anything but cooking and sex. She never asked about her husband.

"My mother," Sasuke finally answered. "I learned to cook from my mother."

"Oh…"

Sasuke continued to stare at Naruto. He cared…he wanted to know more about him. Naruto glanced at Sasuke.

"Uh…what's next?"

Sasuke remained silent as he stared into Naruto's eyes. They were so blue…so…

Beautiful.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably. "Sasuke-"

Sasuke, despite what his mind was saying about how _wrong _this was, grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and pinned his down on the granite counter. Naruto gasped.

"Sasuke, what are you-"

Sasuke bit down on his lip and leaned closer to him. This person…he gave a rat's ass about him! He was just so…

Sasuke leaned so close to Naruto that their noses brushed. "Naruto…"

Without thinking, Sasuke pressed his mouth against the one of the other man. Naruto gasped loudly and struggled to free himself, but without success. Even he knew that at that moment that he was about to melt in Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke opened his mouth and let his tongue slid against Naruto's lips. Naruto shyly opened his own mouth and allowed Sasuke to explore. As their tongues touched, Sasuke's eyes opened wide and his mind screamed.

'No! This is just…wrong!'

Sasuke quickly pulled away and Naruto fell to the floor, out of breath and flushed.

"S-Sasuke-"

Sasuke turned away from Naruto, ashamed. He just did the unthinkable! He kissed another person! Another boy, at that. This was wrong.

So wrong.

Sasuke ran his hand through his hair. "Naruto…get out of my house."

"But Sasuke-"

"And don't bother coming back to the restaurant tomorrow. You're fired."


	5. Chapter Five

**Recipe for Success**

Sasuke had very much trouble getting to sleep last night. He'd lie down in bed, and then just suddenly hop back up and pace around the bedroom, his heart pounding against his chest and a great feeling of guilt and shame weighing his stomach down.

'I kissed another person, another guy!' His mind screamed at him. 'I kissed someone besides my wife!'

Sasuke punched one of the pillows on the bed, causing numerous feathers to erupt from one of the loose stitches. "Goddammit! I'm not turning gay!"

_You never know, _said a little voice in the back of his head. _You were getting pretty heated when you were in the kitchen with Naruto. _

"That-that was nothing!" Sasuke sputtered. "I was just a bit out of it!"

He let out a groan of frustration and plopped back down on the mattress. Though he didn't show it much, he cared for Shizuka, he really did, and he knew that if she found out, she would be heart-broken.

"I mean, if she kissed another girl, I'd be a bit offended, too," he muttered.

_No, I think you'd be turned on,_ said the voice again. _Even you can't deny that girl-on-girl action is hot!_

Sasuke laid his head down on his pillow and shut his eyes, suddenly feeling very tired and drained of energy and emotion. "Yeah, but I highly doubt she'd think that boy-on-boy was hot…"

He yawned loudly and felt himself drift slowly into an uneasy sleep…

* * *

Sasuke was standing in a totally white and high-ceilinged room. White and pinks flowers sat elegantly in wooden pews and ribbons fluttered lightly along the walls. He was at his own wedding.

He felt his heart beat against his rib cage in a mixture of excitement and nervousness as he began to walk along the white carpeted aisle toward the alter at the other end.

'This is it,' he thought, trying to walk in a slow and mannerly fashion. 'Today, I will marry the love of my life!'

Sasuke was only a few feet away from the alter and spotted a slim and not to mention sexy body clad in a white, lacy wedding dress with a matching veil pulled over their face. His heart jumped. This was it, this was it…From this day on, he was going to spend the rest of his life with this person…

Sasuke stumbled over the steps of the alter and faced the person in the wedding dress. He couldn't help but smile as he slowly pulled the veil away from their face…

Naruto grinned up at Sasuke and tugged lightly on his wedding dress. "I can't believe we're finally getting married!"

* * *

Sasuke let out a yell and sat straight up in bed, sweat pouring down his face and onto the sheets. He sighed and rested his hand on his chest, trying to calm himself down.

'Just a dream, just a dream…'

Sasuke looked over at the bedside table and spotted the picture from his actual wedding day; it was completely devoid of Naruto. Shizuka was standing next to him, the smile that he hadn't seen for years on her excited face. Sasuke scoffed.

"Yeah, you were _happy_ back then."

Sasuke couldn't help but smile once again when he thought of the days when they were younger, and his mind wandered to the night of their first date…

* * *

The young couple was sitting outside in the grass by the riverside, gazing at the star-specked sky with their hands touching lightly. This was Sasuke's first date and he had been careful to remember all the tips that Kakashi had given him on women, one of them being "If you get a girl outside in the grass on a starry night, you're bound to get a lay".

Shizuka looked up at Sasuke, the moonlight illuminating her pale face. "Sasuke…have you ever been in love?"

Sasuke looked down at her, his heart lurching and his mind trying to sift through all Kakashi's tips to find one to suit this situation. "Errr…no?"

Yeah, if he said no, then she was sure to feel pity and be his girlfriend. Shizuka pulled a blade of grass out of the ground and started twiddling with it.

"Oh…have you ever kissed anyone?"

Sasuke grimaced as he remembered the "kiss" he and Naruto shared when they were twelve and decided that even without Kakashi's tips, it was unwise to tell her about this. And besides, that kiss was a complete and total accident. Period.

"No," Sasuke quickly answered.

Shizuka stopped twiddling with the grass but continued to stare at the ground. "Mmm…"

Sasuke looked over at her and thought how awkward it was that the girl he was crushing on looked just like his childhood rival…And if he kissed her, it would almost be like kissing Naruto all over again (but perhaps without the beef ramen taste).

Sasuke squeezed Shizuka's hand lightly and leaned forward, his lips just barely brushing against hers…

* * *

Sasuke shook his head, bringing himself back to reality with a thought in his mind.

'Maybe it's about time I re-visited old Kakashi again…'


	6. Chapter Six

**Recipe for Success**

Sasuke twiddled with his thumbs nervously while Kakashi looked on, giving his former student a concerned look (which wasn't all that common for Kakashi). He had always given Sasuke tips on girls and even helped him propose to his wife, but he wasn't a marriage counselor. That wasn't his field of expertise.

Kakashi sighed deeply and leaned back in his worn, ripped up chair. "So…trouble in paradise, eh?"

Sasuke began to wring his hands. "I-It's just…I don't feel that emotionally attracted to my wife anymore. All she wants is sex."

Kakashi scoffed. "What's wrong with that?"

Sasuke glared at him. "It gets old, trust me. She won't kiss me, she won't cuddle with me, she won't even give me a goddamn _hug._ It's all just…screwing."

Kakashi picked at a stray piece of fluff from his armrest. "Why don't you just get a divorce?"

Sasuke grimaced as he stared down at the revolting greenish-yellow stain on Kakashi's floor. He was in need of a maid, that was for sure. He slowly looked back up at his sensei.

"It's not that easy. She's…" He took a sharp intake of air. "Pregnant."

Kakashi stopped fiddling with the fluff and stared at Sasuke, mouthing the word "pregnant", and cleared his throat.

"Well…err…way to go?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No, I don't want a kid who would grow up with parents that stay in their bedroom half the time and one of them secretly miserable."

Kakashi raised his brow. "Is life with her that bad?"

Sasuke looked up at the ceiling. "I just don't feel any love from her. I care for her, I do, but…it's not worth it if your love is just thrown away carelessly. And when…" He hesitated for a moment before finishing his sentence. "And when you love someone else."

Kakashi leaned forward. "Love someone else? Who?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and shook his head. "I can't say."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Sasuke, I'm a grown man who knows the world like the back of his hand. Nothing you say will surprise me."

Sasuke looked around the room, breathed deeply and said very quietly "Naruto."

Kakashi nodded several times and winked. "No, not surprising in the least bit. I always knew you boys had a thing for each other."

Sasuke frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Kakashi scratched his chin. "You always fought like little school girls and I did hear about a certain…ah… smooch between you two."

Sasuke hung his head. "We kissed…again. And it was no accident."

"Mmmhmm…"

Sasuke continued. "And I had this urge to…make love to him."

Kakashi said nothing. Sasuke flushed and kept his head down. Oh man, he shouldn't have said that…

Kakashi finally spoke. "Do you love Naruto enough to leave your pregnant wife, to leave a child who would never know their father?"

Sasuke lifted his head. Was Naruto worth it? He only felt that emotion towards him once, whereas he and Shizuka had been married for two years. Yet, he somehow knew that if he loved Naruto, Naruto would return his love.

Sasuke blinked. "I don't know."

Kakashi sighed, stood up, and patted Sasuke on the shoulder. "This is going to sound so cliché, but just follow your heart. You'll come to the right decision."

Sasuke headed back home, the sky gray and purple with clouds and a breeze as sharp as a filet knife whipping through the air. Sasuke shivered and wrapped his arms around his chest. He would just get home and go straight to sleep with no wife begging for sex and no Naruto learning how to make mousse. Yes…that was what he needed. Sleep…

Sasuke sniffled and hugged himself tighter. Oh what he would give to have a nice warm body next to him, keeping him warm and hugging him tightly…yeah, a nice blonde…

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered.

So it was decided: he loved Naruto. But enough to leave his family? He still wasn't sure about that.

As Sasuke walked up the concrete stairs to his apartment, sniffling and hugging himself from the cold, he trampled over a soft, shivering mound lying on his doorstep. He yelped and jumped back and gasped after he saw just what the mound was.

"N-Naruto!"

Naruto raised his head and grinned, his face pale and his body trembling. "Heh heh, hey, Sasuke."

Sasuke held back the urge to swoop down and start kissing Naruto with all his might and put on his usual angry face. "Goddammit, dobe, it's two in the morning! What in the hell are you doing at my home?"

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked away from Sasuke. "I…I didn't want to be alone…and I thought I could come over to your place because we…you know…"

Sasuke's heart leapt. So Naruto _did _feel something for him! But of course, he couldn't show his joy…not now, at least.

He rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue. "That is the stupidest excuse I've ever heard." He let out a fake sigh, stepped over Naruto, and unlocked the door. "Get inside. I don't want you dead on my doorstep tomorrow. There's enough garbage around here."

Naruto chuckled and slowly got to his feet. Sasuke stepped through the doorway, followed by the other boy. So here they were again…alone…and one of them with hormones going absolutely crazy.

Sasuke pointed to the couch. "Sit down. I'll get you something warm."

Naruto sat down on the couch while Sasuke went into the kitchen, relieved that he could stop his "Usual Sasuke" act while not in Naruto's view.

'Being mean to your crush is hard,' he thought, reaching in the cabinet above the sink for the expensive herbal tea Shizuka had just bought from the gourmet grocery store.

As he filled a mug with hot water, Sasuke couldn't help but glance in the living room, where Naruto was looking around with interest. Oh he was cute…

Sasuke turned his attention back to the overflowing mug and set it down on the counter. He was making himself look like an idiot now and Naruto was bound to notice…

"Hey Sasuke?"

Sasuke snapped his head around and face Naruto once more. His eyes were so blue and mesmerizing, especially with the strange look that he was giving him.

"What?"

Naruto looked down at the couch and wrapped his hands round his waist. "Why did you kiss me?"

Sasuke stared at him. He wanted to tell Naruto he loved him, but what would Naruto say? Would he be disgusted and leave? Would he tell the rest of the village that the great chef, Uchiha Sasuke, was in love with someone besides his wife?

Sasuke shrugged. "It was an accident."

Naruto looked back at him. "It didn't seem like it."

Sasuke took a step forward. "Well, it was!"

Naruto gritted his teeth. "You sure do love playing with peoples' emotions, don't you? First your wife, then me-"

Sasuke growled, stomped over to Naruto, and grabbed him by the shirt. "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!"

Naruto's eyes were now filled with tears. Sasuke's heart wrenched, but he still had to put on his act, he had to…didn't he?

He let go of Naruto and leaned forward so close that he could see his own reflection in those sky blue eyes. "I have a wife, Naruto…a pregnant wife."

His hand snaked around Naruto's back and he pulled the boy forward so that their lips met once again.

'So there goes my act, huh?" Sasuke thought, breaking the kiss.

Naruto gulped and touched Sasuke's cheek. "I don't get you."

Sasuke reached under Naruto and lifted him up. "I don't either."

He carried Naruto all the way to the bedroom, their lips locked and their clothes falling to the floor. For once, Sasuke was glad to be having sex that night.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Recipe for Success**

Sasuke stared out his bedroom window and into the blinding morning sun, yawning and gripping the bed sheet wrapped around his waist. To his dismay, Naruto had left before he had even woken up. And no note, to boot.

Sasuke blinked and grinned. Last night had been the best night of his life (well, besides his wedding night). It wasn't just meaningless, smutty, sex…it was full of passion and love, just a few of the things he hadn't been receiving from his own marriage. Naruto was absolutely amazing…and, well, kinda loud too. But that didn't matter to Sasuke.

Sasuke jumped slightly as he heard the front door of the apartment open and slam shut. His heart raced. It might've been Naruto! Maybe he came back!

Sasuke ran out of the bedroom and into the hall, the bed sheet clamped tightly around his waist. His heart dropped.

'Oh…just Shizuka.'

He forced a smile and spread his arms out wide, giving silent thanks to Naruto for leaving before Shizuka cam home. "Shizuka…you're back."

Shizuka set down her suitcase and eyed her half-naked husband. She stepped towards him and breathed in deeply, the frown on her face becoming more pronounced.

"You smell like dirty, rotten sex."

The smile on Sasuke's face faltered. 'No 'Hi honey'…but 'you smell like dirty, rotten sex. What a sweetheart.'

He cleared his throat and wrapped his arms around his pregnant wife. "That's just…your smell."

Shizuka pulled away, her brow raised. "Sasuke, we haven't done it since I found out I was pregnant." She wrapped her arms around her bulging tummy and tapped her foot. "Are you hiding something from me?"

Sasuke shook his head, his cheeks aching from smiling so much. "No, dear."

After a moment, Shizuka suddenly smiled and patted him on the back. "Okay, just making sure."

She bent down and picked up her suitcase as Sasuke let out a sigh of relief and made a silent vow to become a devote Christian, since God had made this miracle happen.

Shizuka stood up. "Oh, and I guess we won't need that kid for the dessert tonight."

Sasuke stopped his praising and turned to his wife. "Wh-what?"

Shizuka faced him and rested her hands on her hips. "Remember…that big-shot actress is coming tonight!" With the suitcase under her arm, she made her way down the hall. "This could be the restaurant's big break!"

Sasuke groaned and slumped down to the floor. "Oh crap…I forgot all about that." He raised his voice. "Shizuka, can I just stay home today?"

"Don't you dare!" Shizuka's voice yelled from the bedroom.

Sasuke moaned. "God…damn it."

Shizuka's head appeared from behind the door. "And put some goddamn clothes on, for Christ's sake!"

Sasuke stood up, his legs wobbling. "Yes ma'm."

If there was one lesson Sasuke had learned from his marriage, it was to listen to the woman and don't do anything to make her mad. Period. No exceptions. And if this pregnant Shizuka would find out about his little affair with a guy…

Sasuke grimaced as he pulled on a white cotton t-shirt. 'I'd be six feet under before you could say 'chocolate mousse'.'

**A/N: Blegh, sorry for the shortness! The story is winding down and I want to make the last couple chapters interesting. **


	8. Chapter Eight

**Recipe for Success**

_Sheek _was more crowded than ever that night. The waiters were rushing back and forth between tables and the chefs in the kitchen were sweating as they hurried to finish all the courses. Sasuke stood in the corner, watching over the operation and offering help when it was needed. He would've done more work than that, but he was in a very thoughtful mood and, truthfully, he didn't want to be disturbed. Tonight he was going to choose: Shizuka or Naruto.

Sasuke leaned against the dishwasher and grimaced as a plate smashed to the floor on the other side of the kitchen. God, it was just some lady who said lines to a camera. Who cares? How much talent did that take? At least she didn't have to make difficult decisions, like who you wanted to spend the rest of your life with and who you really loved. Her managers probably did the decision making for her, that lucky bitch.

Sasuke turned away from the rest of the kitchen staff and banged his head on the wall three times. Damn, damn, damn! No matter who he chose, someone was going to end up with a broken heart. Maybe Naruto was right: he did like playing with peoples' emotions.

"Sensei?"

Sasuke turned away from the wall and to the sous chef behind him, his head throbbing. "Yeah, what?"

The sous chef cleared her throat and bowed. "Sensei, is everything okay? You don't seem to be concentrating all that much on this dinner for Yuki-san."

Sasuke raised his brow. "Who?"

The sous chef looked surprised. "Sensei, Yuki-san is the actress here tonight! Ya know, she starred in 'Two Stupid, Stupid People' and 'The Pointless Murder with Chainsaws ' and-"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay, whatever." He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "But I'm fine. Now get back to work."

The sous chef bowed once again and ran back to the stove she was working at. Sasuke groaned and rubbed his temples, closing his eyes tightly.

"God, when can this night be over?"

"How can you complain? You're not doing anything."

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. Shizuka was standing in front of him, whisk in hand and a small droplet of sweat running down her forehead. Her eyes turned to slits and she cocked her head.

"You don't look so hot."

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest. "So?"

Shizuka sighed and set the whisk on a nearby counter. She grabbed her husband's upper arm and looked at him with concerned eyes. Sasuke was taken aback.

"Shi-Shizuka?"

Shizuka squeezed his arm. "Let's talk," she whispered, leading him out the back door of the kitchen and into the small alley behind the restaurant.

Sasuke blinked. "Shizuka, shouldn't we-"

Shizuka shut the door behind them. "No, they won't miss us if we're gone for a minute."

She let go of his arm and leaned against the brick wall of the restaurant. She sighed once again and looked at the star-ridden sky, a small smile on her face.

"Sasuke, remember our first date?"

Sasuke didn't respond for a moment. He leaned against the wall next to his wife and also stared at the night sky. He grinned.

"I do."

Shizuka leaned against him. "It was on a night sort of like this."

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah."

Shizuka grabbed Sasuke's arm again and looked at him in the face. "Sasuke, I know I haven't been a good wife and that I haven't given you the respect you deserved as the wonderful husband you are."

Sasuke blinked some more, in shock. This was so unexpected. Was she finally apologizing? If she was…oh man, she was making the decision between her and Naruto all the more tougher.

Shizuka continued. "Remember how I would cry every morning?"

Sasuke found his voice and nodded. "I do. There was nothing I could do about it. I tried kissing you, hugging you, holding you…but you just kept crying. I felt terrible because there was nothing I could do. And…our relationship kinda fell apart."

Shizuka nodded sadly and sniffled. "It was because…I never thought I was good enough for you." She crossed her arms and held herself. "I know so many girls like you and I didn't want to get close to you. That's why I treated you like shit and…that's why I would cry. I was scared that you would leave."

Shizuka buried her face in Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke couldn't move. His body was in complete shock and he felt his heart thump against his chest. Oh…so Shizuka really did care. And he had cheated on her.

Sasuke bit his lip, wrapped his arm around his trembling wife, and said the only thing that came to his mind. "I…I love you. But-"

Shizuka sniffled. "But what?"

Sasuke hesitated. What he really wanted to say was 'But I love someone else, too', but given the situation and how emotional Shizuka was, how could he tell her that, unless he was a heartless bastard? But then there was Naruto, too. He loved him as well, and it probably hurt him that Sasuke kept running back to his wife after he declared that he loved him. Ugh…

Sasuke shook his aching head and held Shizuka closer to him. Though it literally hurt him to think about it, he was going to come to a decision tonight. But maybe…just for now he'd savor the moment. He had time. He hadn't been with his life partner like this for a very, very long while. Some lame, mediocre actress who starred in C+ movies could wait.

"I love you."

Sasuke looked down at his wife, startled. What? It had been two years since she had said that! It had seemed like eternity since she had said those three electrifying words! But…Naruto had just told him that same phrase twenty-four hours ago.

'Oh, jeeze, I gotta stop thinking for a moment.'

Shizuka placed a hand on Sasuke's cheek and pulled his face towards hers'. "I love you, and I'm a very lucky woman to have you."

Before Sasuke knew it, he was passionately kissing his wife in that dark alley, something he hadn't experienced since their wedding night. And before he knew it, it was over. Shizuka pulled away, smiling that same smile that Sasuke had used to see when that blonde little girl would come charging into the restaurant years before.

"I should probably go start, err, dessert, ya know."

Sasuke nodded, his breath taken away. Shizuka slid past him, opened the door, and walked back into the kitchen. Making sure that she was out of sight, Sasuke turned to the wall and banged his head ten times, which did nothing to help his headache.

"Damn, damn, damn! Shizuka, thanks! You just made the decision even harder!"

Sasuke took calming breaths before opening the door slowly and entering back into the noisy, bright kitchen. He took his position next to the dishwasher and leaned up against it, hoping that he hadn't caused any serious brain damage to himself.

'Those guys got it covered. They don't need me at the moment.'

Sasuke lazily watched the rest of the kitchen staff for an hour, yawning and rubbing his vigorously. After dessert was finished, Shizuka came running back to Sasuke and skidded to a halt in front of him, her face glowing.

"Yuki-san really liked my dessert," she said breathlessly and not bothering to hide the huge grin on her face.

Sasuke nodded. "Well, you do make the world's best chocolate mousse."

Shizuka blushed. "Thanks. Uh…" She pointed at the door leading to the dining room. "Yuki-san would like to meet the head chef."

Sasuke's shoulders dropped. "Ugh, do I have to?"

Shizuka stepped behind him and elbowed him between the shoulder blades. "Just be a man and do it. I'll even come with you so you don't wet your pants."

Sasuke groaned in frustration and dragged his feet out of the kitchen and into the less noisy and laid back dining room. The tables were all full and the people started to look up as Shizuka led him between the tables to the very back of the dining room, where there was a large crowd standing around the end of the table. Shizuka pushed her way through the crowd.

"Yuki-san, this is my husband and head chef of _Sheek_, Sasuke."

She pulled Sasuke through the gathered people and stood him right in front of an elegantly dress woman with flowing red hair and an extremely pretty face. Sasuke bowed down to the woman, who smiled at him serenely.

Sasuke cleared his throat and stood up. "How do you like my restaurant, Miss…uh…Yuni-san?"

Shizuka smacked her forehead as the crowd chuckled and whispered to each other. "Yuki-san, Sasuke, it's Yuki-san," she grumbled.

"Oh, yes, Yuki-san."

The actress kept that same rather cheesy smile on her face. "Oh, it's very nice, _Sasuke-san_," she said, putting more emphasis on his name as though to say 'Yeah, I'm not an idiot. I actually remember peoples' names.'

Sasuke nodded and felt heat rise to his face. "Th-thank you." He strained a smile.

She gestured towards Shizuka. "Your wife is a very fine cook. Her mousse was excellent. You must be very happy to have a talented woman like her in your life."

Sasuke felt his smile falter. Happy…well, yes, he had been happy with her for the last hour or so, but for the years before that, it had been hell. No romance and no passion, and yet she was going to bring a child into a loveless family. The one who had made him happy was…

Shizuka touched Sasuke's arm. "Honey?"

Sasuke shut his eyes and took in a great intake of air. He had made his decision. He was going to tell everyone what he had come to. No more secrets and no more lies.

He cleared his throat loudly. "Everyone, I have an announcement!"

The talking in the restaurant suddenly stopped and an almost unearthly silence replaced the noise and chatter. Sasuke was very aware that every single pair of eyes was on him, including the glaring ones of Shizuka.

"Sasuke, what the hell-"

Sasuke held up his hand and continued. "Everyone…two years ago, I met a young woman. I fell head over heels for her. We got married, and now our first child is on its' way."

The talking started up again and there was some scattered applause. Shizuka was grinning and her cheeks were rather pink. Sasuke waited patiently until the noise died down once again.

"Um…that's actually not the announcement."

Shizuka stopped smiling and once again the awkward silence filled the huge room. Sasuke felt his heart hammer and started his speech up again.

"When I was a child, I met a person…a boy." He glanced at Shizuka then glued his eyes to the floor. "I hadn't seen this boy for years, but just a few weeks ago we met up again. I thought I hated this boy with every fiber of my being, he was just so goddamn annoying, but something happened."

He gulped and lifted his head, looking around at every single customer who was hanging on to his every word. Here it goes…

"I fell in love…with this boy. I fell in love with Uzumaki Naruto. I love my wife…yet I love Naruto too."

And so that was his decision: both of them

The restaurant remained silent. Sasuke heard a gasp to his left and quickly spun around. Shizuka had fainted on the floor.

**A/N: One chapter to go after this one! **


	9. Epilogue

**Recipe for Success:**

**Epilogue**

The kitchen staff at _Sheek_ was miserable and expected the restaurant to close at any minute because of the outburst of their head chef and his wife fainting on some unexpected customers.

In fact, the outcome was just the opposite.

The big-shot actress, Yuki, simply fell in love with Sasuke's bisexual rendezvous and how the situation was "almost, but not quite, film quality". She gave rave reviews for _Sheek_, saying "Come for the food, stay for the drama". Business at the restaurant boomed and the kitchen staff was extremely pleased with the raise in salaries.

But the current situation between the head chef and his wife couldn't have been worse. Shizuka was constantly in tears and would occasionally glare at Sasuke, muttering under her breath about how she was faithful and that he was a sick bastard. Sasuke did suggest getting a divorce, but Shizuka refused, giving the usual excuse "We have to stay together for the baby".

Naruto, on the other hand, was absolutely giddy when he heard what had happened at _Sheek. _He had never expected someone to declare their love for him in public, and this tickled his belly to no end. Sasuke was at least happy with Naruto's reaction.

A bit less than nine months later, Shizuka went into labor and their son, Hideki, was born. Both of them were in tears of joy and for once in a long time, they felt love towards each other. It was the happiest day of their lives, being together as a beautiful and somewhat happy family. Since Naruto had no job, Sasuke and Shizuka both agreed that he could be the babysitter for Hideki. Naruto and Hideki clicked instantly and they always had a great time with one another. Sometimes, when Shizuka wasn't looking, Sasuke would give Naruto a small peck on the cheek and wink.

On a rainy spring morning, Sasuke woke up to an empty bed and a small note lying on what was supposed to be Shizuka's pillow.

_"I'm sorry," _it said. _"I can't take this any longer. Stay with Naruto and forget about me."_

Sasuke woke up his now two-year-old son and simply told him "Mommy's gone."

Hideki's face drooped. "Where did Mommy go?"

Sasuke smiled sadly and picked up his son from the small crib, staring into the blue eyes that he had inherited from Shizuka. "Somewhere where her heart won't be broken."

So from that point on, Naruto wasn't just a babysitter anymore, but a second parent as well. The three of them lived together in Sasuke's apartment, all happy to be a strange yet working family.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto said one day while washing more dishes.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we'll ever see Shizuka again?"

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders and smiled. "I'm not sure, but as long as I have you and my kid, I'm one happy chef."

**END**

**A/N: Ummm…not much to say. Lame ending, I know.**

**I officially declare "Recipe for Success" by the Tao of Hyuuga…complete!**


End file.
